1 of WHP-San Francisco, serves as Director of the Gladstone Institute of Virology and Immunology. 16. LETTERS OF SUPPORT (e.g., Consultants) A letter from Dr. Mark Scott, who will provide technical expertise in regards to the handling of endocervical samples using the Luminex platform, is enclosed on page 133. 17. RESOURCE SHARING A major benefit of scientific research is its potential translation for the benefit of human health. Rapid sharing of scientific data and reagents/resources can potentially reduce the time between a discovery and the effective translation of that discovery. Scientific publications are the major mechanism for sharing data with other scientists and with the public at large. WHP-San Francisco investigators will make their published work available to interested scientists by submitting an electronic version of their paper to the National Library of Medicine's PubMed Central upon acceptance for publication. These papers will be made publicly available no later than 12 months after the official date of publication in accord with NIH Public Access Policy (NOT-OD-05-022). Similarly, reagents utilized in these publications will be made freely available to other academic investigators in a timely manner. The sharing of data and resources serves the best interest of overall scientific progress. When appropriate, patent protection may be sought for discoveries that may have commercial value. However, patenting procedures should not preclude the distribution of information or reagents to interested academic investigators, as outlined in the NIH Guidelines for Dissemination of Research Resources Arising Out of NIH-funded Research. WHP-San Francisco is dedicated to establishing the appropriate policies and procedures as a well as a culture for effective sharing of data and resources. Sharing Model Organisms: Development of model organisms is not planned in the current scope of work for WHP-San Francisco. Genome-Wide Association Studies (GWASj: Following publication of findings, microarray data generated in